


Piegi na jego ciele

by Andzia267



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Force (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Relationship, During Canon, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Freckles, Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mexico, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Self-Discovery, Smut
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: Łóżko było wielkie, miękkie i oczywiście małżeńskie. Spali u swego boku co noc odkąd opuścili X-Force, ale zawsze ściśnięci w jakimś skromnym miejscu. To było zupełnie inne. Łóżko było ogromne, a oni leżeli bardzo blisko.
Relationships: Julio Richter & Shatterstar, Julio Richter/Shatterstar
Kudos: 4





	Piegi na jego ciele

**Author's Note:**

> Dzieje się podczas X-Force annual 99
> 
> Nie umiem w tytuły

Pierwszy raz od tygodni mogli spać w prawdziwym łóżku. Mieli tu nawet telewizor. A Star czyścił swoje miecze. Pewnie nie chciał przyzwyczajać się do luksusu. Wciągać od nowa w telenowele.   
-Przedstawiłeś się imieniem Russela, dlaczego?-zapytał Ric w Cadre.   
Natychmiast poczuł się winny. Star nawet nie spojrzał zza mieczy. Miał tego nie drążyć. Po tym jak wrócił Star nie był już tym samym człowiekiem. Zostawił go, gdy potrzebował go najbardziej bo sam egoistycznie się bał. Ale Star nic mu nie powie. Nigdy nie wyzna wszystkiego co stało się po wyjeździe.   
Gdy w końcu się odezwał opowiadał z pustym wzrokiem o Mojoworld. O tym, że nie wiedział kim jest.   
-Z jednej strony czuję te wszystkie uczucia, a z drugiej jestem maszyną do zabijania. Nie wiem która z tych stron czyni mnie słabym, a która silnym.-spojrzał w końcu.  
Julio wstał z kanapy i odpychając delikatnie miecze usiadł na stole. Star spojrzał groźnie, gdy je przesuwał. Ale Ric nie czuł się zagrożony. Więc oplutł nogami tors Stara i schował kosmyk jego włosów do bandany. Meksykańskie słońce czyniło cuda. Tęsknił za rudym kolorem, ale w zamian Star miał trzy razy więcej piegów. Dochodziło oczywiście codziennie smarowanie go kremem z filtrem. Biedaczek podejmując tą decyzję nie spodziewał się, że będzie miał oparzenia. Miał oczywiście healing factor i bronił się od kremu. Ale Rictor nalegał.   
-Hej-powiedział delikatnie kładąc dłoń, którą poprawił włosy na policzku.-Jestem tak zagubiony jak ty, mam pięć razy mniej powodów, a moje rady do niczego się nie nadają. Ale wiem jedno. Żadna z tych rzeczy nie jest twoją słabością.  
Star uśmiechnął się. To było coraz częstsze, ale wciąż niszczyło Rica. Pocałował go delikatnie w usta.  
-chodźmy spać, dawno nie wstawałem tak okrutnie wcześnie.-powiedział zeskakując ze stołu.  
—-  
Łóżko było wielkie, miękkie i oczywiście małżeńskie. Spali u swego boku co noc odkąd opuścili X-Force, ale zawsze ściśnięci w jakimś skromnym miejscu. To było zupełnie inne. Łóżko było ogromne, a oni leżeli bardzo blisko.   
Ric spojrzał na zegarek stojący na stoliku nocnym. Była druga w nocy. Zastanawiał się, czy w ogóle opłacało mu się już zasypiać. Przewrócił się na drugi bok agresywnie ciągnąc za kołdrę.   
Star patrzył na niego. Jego oczy świeciły się w mroku. Było to z lekka przerażające, ale z drugiej strony miało swój urok.   
-Nie możesz zasnąć.-stwierdził  
-No nie mogę.  
Skupił się na jego twarzy oświetlonej od oczu. W słabym świetle piegi wyglądały na zupełnie czarne, tak jak gwiazdka wokół oka. Długie włosy były splątane w warkoczyk. Raz zapomniał je związać na noc, a następnego dnia Julio pół dnia starał się je rozczesać. Wtedy strasznie przeklinał, ale z perspektywy czasu chętnie podotykałby więcej tych włosów.   
Nie wiedział jak kiedykolwiek mógł odmawiać sobie tego wszystkiego. To co ich łączyło wciąż było nowe, ale już nie wyobrażał sobie bez tego życia. Chociaż za nic nie ujawniłby tego nikomu.   
Dotknął policzka Stara, a kciukiem gładził tytułową gwiazdkę na oku.   
Star zaśmiał się cicho i sam objął twarz Rictora.   
Ten poczuł jak cała krew odpływa mu z nóg. To napewno nie była odpowiednia reakcja na ledwo dosłyszalny śmiech, ale tak właśnie było.   
Oblizał usta i złożył pocałunek na czole Stara. Następny na gwiazdce, a kolejny już na ustach. Był delikatny. Ich usta zetknęły się tylko. Ale, gdy druga dłoń Stara przytrzymała go za miednicę, zmienił się w namiętny. Rictor słyszał tylko swoje własne serce, zerwany oddech partnera i odbijające się od siebie nieumiejętnie zęby. Jego całe ciało pulsowało.  
Spali obok siebie, przytulali, całowali, ale takie pocałunki w łóżku to była nowość. Brali z siebie więcej i więcej, dawali drugie tyle.  
Czuł na sobie chropowate, zatwardziałe treningami ręce. Chodziły po jego ciele. Trzęsły się, a Rictor był prawie pewny, że nawet w najtrudniejszej walce nigdy tego nie robiły. Wyczuwały każdy fragment. Poruszały się z większą dbałością niż polerując miecze. Zapamiętując, pożądając, pochłaniając.   
Star złapał miednicę mocniej i przysunął ją do swojego ciała. Szybkim ruchem przewrócił Julio na plecy i położył na nim. Tyle wystarczyło, żeby wyrwało mu się jęknięcie. Reakcja Stara była natychmiastowa. Jego biodra niekontrolowanie pchnęły. Ich okryte bokserkami penisy otarły się o siebie. Oboje stali się niekomfortowo pewni swojego podniecenia.   
Przez chwilę panowała cisza zagłuszona tylko szybkimi oddechami.   
Sytuacja była beznadziejna.  
-Czy chciałbyś... no.-zapytał Julio patrząc w bok i ciesząc się że Star zamknął oczy i nie widział jego rumieńca,  
-Ja...-otworzył je, a ich światło odsłoniło rumieńce, które stały się jeszcze większe.-Nie wiem jak to się robi.-patrzył mu prosto w oczy i utrudniał patrzenie gdzie indziej.  
-Wiem nie wiele więcej chłopie.  
-Ufam ci. Wszystko czego do tej pory mnie nauczyłeś. Nie wierzę w to, że mógłbyś się na czymś nie znać.  
Ric zaśmiał się.   
-Jestem niemal pewny, że podłapiesz to szybciej niż ja.  
Przez chwilę patrzyli tylko na siebie, jeden bardziej niepewny od drugiego.  
W końcu Julio pocałował Stara delikatnie i uspokajająco pogładził po włosach. Założył nogę za jego plecy i przyciągnął go do siebie ocierając ich erekcje i zagryzając usta, aby zablokować kolejny jęk. Star jęknął w ich pocałunek i opadł na niego całym ciałem. Wibracje niezwiązane z mutacją przeszły przez ciało Rica. Zamknął oczy i oblizał usta przygotowując się na następne pchnięcie. Jednak gdy poczuł usta i zarost na delikatnej szyi kompletnie oszalał.  
-Czekaj!-niemal zrzucił go z siebie.-Bo zaraz, bo, bo _dojdę_.  
Star odskoczył jak oparzony. Czerwony rumieniec był widoczny nawet gdy zamknął oczy.   
-Nie rób mi tego. Chcę zobaczyć twojego penisa.  
-Dios, Star.-przerażenie zmieniło się w śmiech.  
-Czy możemy zapalić lampkę? Nie chciałbym niczego przegapić.  
-Tak. _Si_. _Codlista_... myślę, że to nie głupie.  
_Przecież twoje oczy świecą_ , pomyślał, ale zabrakło mu słów, żeby zaprzeczyć.  
Star zapalił lampkę, a on myślał, że dojdzie tu i teraz. Stał przed nim z wybijającą się zza bokserek erekcją. Rumienił się. Jego włosy częściowo powypadały z warkocza i poprzyklejały do twarzy.  
Jego penis poruszył się, a oczy Stara patrzyły właśnie na niego.  
-Rozbierzemy się?-zaproponował nieśmiało Rictor siwdając.  
Star kiwnął głową, a jego dłoń zawędrowała do bokserek. Zanim zdążył je zdjąć Ric odwrócił się i sam zdjął swoje. Czuł taką potrzebę pomimo sytuacji. Pół życia marzył o tej chwili. Oczywiście wmawiał sobie kogoś innego. I nie bał się, że porównanie rozmiaru będzie oczywiste. Star oczywiście nie zauważy. Nie wie nic o stereotypach. Ale lęk był jak najbardziej prawdziwy.   
Gdy się odwrócił Star stał przed nim nagi. Przejechał jego ciało wzrokiem. Madre de _dios._ Obcisłe stroje zdradzały kształty i rozmiary, ale nikt nie mógł przygotować go na ilość piegów, które krył pod nimi. Jego penis był większy. Julio nie znał się na miarach, ale wydawał się komercyjnie wielki. Pieprzony Mojo.  
-Julio?-zapytał niepewnie  
Ric zamknął buzię i przełknął ślinę przed spojrzeniem mu w twarz.  
-Jesteś piękny.-wyszeptał nie ufając swojemu głosowi.-Masz piękne piegi.  
-Ty też.  
Chciał protestować, ale był zajęty podziwianiem. Dziwnie się odprężył.  
Ale to szybko minęło, gdy Star usiadł przed nim i pochylił głowę nad _nim_. Zamknął oczy przygotowując się na bolesny zarost na swoim członku. Ale to nie nadeszło. Otworzył oczy niepewnie. Star wydawał się obserwować. Badać. To wydało mu się tak podniecające, że jego penis drgnął. Wzrok Stara zawędrował do mieczy. Poczuł się zagrożony? Ric wolał nie stracić tego i owego.  
-To się rusza.-powiedział chłodno. Jego brwi były zmarszczone.  
Ric zaśmiał się, chociaż jeśli jego wzrok nie zniknie z mieczy nie będzie mu do śmiechu.  
-Nigdy nie widziałeś swojego, czy co?-wytarł oczy  
-Jasne, że widziałem. Ale nigdy w takiej sytuacji.  
-Naprawdę? Nigdy nie próbowałeś?  
-Mówiłem ci już.-usiadł z nogami do góry. Wyglądał tak jak wtedy przed klubem. Jakby cały progres który razem zrobili nie był nic warty.-Nigdy nie byłem zainteresowany miłością ani cielesnością. Dopiero z tobą się jej uczę.  
-Przepraszam.  
-Jak to się robi?  
Jakby nigdy nic zostawili to za sobą. Oboje zbyt zamknięci w sobie, żeby poważniej o tym pogadać.  
-Jeden z nas musi-przełknął ślinę ignorując to jak jego usta suszą się w proch- _włożyć_ to drugiemu... no...-zaczerwienił się niemiłosiernie a słowa ugrzęzły mu w gardle.  
Tyle lat udawania doświadczonego trafił szlag. Oczywiście dawno przyznał się Starowi, że nikogo wcześniej nie miał, ale liczy się image.   
-Nie wiem gdzie, powiedz.  
- _Tam_.  
-Gdzie? Czy brakuje ci słowa po Angielsku? Przerzuć się na Hiszpański Julio.  
-W odbyt _dios_ w odbyt.  
-Ja chcę.  
-Co? Tak po prostu? Nie musisz! Nie musimy.  
-Wiem jak czujesz się z tym co do mnie czujesz i ze swoją orientacją. Kocham cię na tyle, żeby zrobić chociaż to, aby ci to ułatwić.  
_Oh_. To był pierwszy raz, jak mu to powiedział.  
Ric wstał i złapał go za dłonie.  
-Nie o to tu chodzi. Jestem dupkiem. Wypieram się. Ale nie czuj, że musisz. Nie ma w tym nic uwłaczającego. To prawda, na razie nie byłbym na to gotowy, ale kiedyś z chęcią cię przyjmę.  
-Chcę. Naprawdę chcę cię poczuć.  
-Spoko. Dobrze. Czekaj. Bien.-mantra Julio nie brzmiała uspokajająco.-Połóż się.  
Star położył się. Ale nie był rozluźniony. Leżał na baczność.  
-Co teraz?  
Ric uśmiechnął się i przejechał dłonią po klatce piersiowej chłopaka.  
-Rozluźnij się.  
Położył się na nim i przytulił. To było dziwnie nie seksualne zważając na okoliczności.  
Zabrał głowę z ramienia Stara i całując w czoło chwycił ostrożnie jego udo. Pociągnął nim w górę i zadarł nogę o własne plecy.  
Zatrząsł się czując ich erekcje koło siebie.  
Star szybko się ucząc sam zrobił to samo z drugą nogą.  
Julio pocałował jego trzęsące się usta i poszedł niżej. Gdy doszedł do szyi znacząco obniżył swoją miednicę. Jego penis praktycznie ocierał się o odbyt Stara.  
Znowu się zatrzęśli.  
Delikatnie popchnął biodra, ale bez skutku.  
Prychnął i złapał je inaczej w bielącym dłonie uścisku.  
Przytrzymał je w miejscu i spróbował ponownie.   
- _Mierda_ , nie umiem.  
Spojrzał na Stara, którego twarz nie okazywała żadnych uczuć. To od razu go zaniepokoiło. Puścił uścisk. Zabrał biodra i odsunął. Czuł jak zalewa go poczucie winy. Star robił to, kiedy chciał ukryć swoje uczucia. Najczęściej ból. Wojownikowi nie wypadało i inne pieprzenie.  
-Przepraszam.  
Star nie odpowiedział.  
-Mów jeśli coś będzie nie tak.-znowu spróbował.-Nie zgrywaj twardziela, dobrze?-położył dłoń na jego ramieniu i spojrzał w oczy-nie musisz nic robić. Pamiętaj.  
-Czy tylko tyle można? Czy już przegraliśmy?   
Znowu patrzył na miecze i jeśli Julio będzie znowu świadkiem przebijania się na wylot to przeprowadzi się do mamy.  
Znowu zmusił go do patrzenia na siebie.  
-Mamy ręce, usta. Ale wolałbym ręce. Na razie.  
Star z grobową miną wziął penisa Julio w dłoń.  
Musiał zamknąć oczy i przygryźć wargi. Nic jeszcze się nie stało, ale to już było dużo lepsze niż własna dłoń.  
Star nie zaczynał, więc Ric wziął dłoń Stara w swoją. Poruszał ją delikatnie, pokazując, ucząc.   
Gdy Star, przeklęty kosmita, opanował to bardzo szybko, Ric sięgnął po jego członka.  
Wypełniał jego dłoń pulsując. Czuł na nim bicie serca Stara.  
Obserwował jego wyraz twarzy i gdy tylko uspokoił się wystarczająco zaczął ruszać dłonią. Niedbale i pomimo jakiegoś tam doświadczenia na samym sobie był wiele gorszy niż Star.  
Był pewny, że jest beznadziejny, ale Stara to chyba nie obchodziło.  
Nawet jego połączenie z ziemią słabło w stosunku do połączenia ze Starem. Ich ciała nie były złączone. Ale dusze poruszały się na tych samych falach sejsmicznych. Ciała wibrowały, a Rictor czuł każdą wibrację.   
Przytulili się. Ich policzki stykały się, a nie zajęte dłonie trzymały za plecy. Oddechy podnosiły włosy na policzkach.  
Poruszali dłońmi coraz chaotyczniej, aż orgazm się nie zbliżył.  
-Julio, coś się dzieje.-powiedział Star przejęty.  
Czy to możliwe, że nie wiedział? Oglądał tyle telewizji i nie trafił na _to_.  
-Star, to orgazm. Sperma ci wyjdzie z kutasa.-słowa jakoś wyszły z jego ust i z każdym następnym wiedział, że pogarsza sprawę. Ale nie mógł przestać.  
-Co?-przestał ruszać dłonią, więc Ric zrobił to samo.  
Zabrał głowę z jego ramienia i spojrzał mu w oczy.  
-Gdybyśmy kontynuowali doszedłbyś. Skończyłbyś, no wiesz, _chcieć_. Twój kutas by zmiękł i moglibyśmy się poprzytulać czy coś.  
-Co to wszystko znaczy? Julio?  
-Czekaj, pokażę ci.  
Bez dalszych wyjaśnień złapał własnego członka w dłoń i paroma ruchami doprowadził się do orgazmu.  
Jego głowa przechyliła się, a jęk przeszedł Stara, którego członek poruszył się. Łóżko zatrzęsło się, a Ric pierwszy raz nie przejął się niekontrolowanym użyciem mocy.  
Ric oddychał chwilę. Jego oczy były zamknięte, a usta uśmiechnięte.   
Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Stara rozmarzony. Naprawdę zobaczył _gwiazdy_.  
Jego członek zmiękł, a Star patrzył zdziwiony.  
-Mogę dotknąć?  
-Jasne.-nadal się uśmiechał, ale jego głos był roztrzęsiony.  
Star kiedyś go zabije. Jeszcze wieczorem nie wyobrażał sobie, że kiedykolwiek będzie z kimś w ten sposób, a teraz Star dotykał go zaraz po dojściu.  
Dźgnął go palcem, a Ric zaśmiał się. Ale szybko przestał, gdy palec wylądował w buzi Stara.   
-Coś nie tak?-zapytał w pełni niewinnie, a palec który wyciągnął z buzi zrobił okrutnie głośny odgłos.  
-Nie, po prostu nie byłem na to gotowy.  
Ric wiedział, że Star nie bawi się nim i to było najgorsze.  
-Zhańbiłem twój honor?  
-Nie, nie! Po prostu to wszystko jest dla mnie nowe. Nawet jeśli wiem więcej niż ty.  
-Smakuje mi. Będę mógł spróbować wersji z buzią?  
-Tak-cała krew nie zdążyła wrócić do mózgu i znowu wróciła na dół.  
Star oblizał usta. Ric zamknął oczy nagle świadomy całej tej sytuacji.  
-Chcesz spróbować mojego?  
Przełknął ślinę, a propozycja nagle wyglądała bardziej niż zachęcająco.  
Sam oblizał usta i usiadł na podłodze przed nim.  
Bał się prawie tak jak nie mógł się doczekać.  
Star obserwował a jego kutas reagował na każdy ruch.  
Ric patrząc mu w oczy wziął mokry czubek w usta i skrzywił. Ale dzielnie trzymał. Chciał spróbować więcej. Zassał słony płyn i połknął. Star nie wytrzymał i pchnął biodrami do przodu. Rictor zakrztusił się i odskoczył jak oparzony. Kaszlał.  
Star starał się opanować atak waląc go po plecach i wertując przeprosiny.  
W końcu przestał kaszleć. Spojrzał na Stara a jego przerażona mina w pewnym sensie była tego warta.  
-Wstrzymam się na razie.  
-Jak zrobić to co ty?  
-Usiądę ci na kolanach i wezmę nasze no wiesz...-zaczerwienił się.-w swoją rękę.  
Star kiwnął głową i pozwolił Julio zrobić właśnie to.  
Nie trwało to długo. Ich penisy pierwszy raz stykały się ze sobą, a po tym Rica wciąż spływała sperma. Star wystrzelił i z ciekawością obserwował jak reaguje jego ciało, a biały płyn spływa po klatce piersiowej Rica. Który sam był już na wpół twardy. Znowu.  
Zignorował to, dla swojego dobra psychicznego i pocalował Stara. Położyli się obok siebie ignorując na razie lepienie.  
-Po co to jest?-Star zapytał po chwili patrząc w sufit.  
-Co?  
-Płyn.  
-Dzieci.  
-Z tego wyrastają dzieci?  
-Nie.-zaśmiał się gładząc długie loki.-Jak się tiririri robi się bachor.  
-Co. Czy będę w ciąży?  
-Nie. No chyba, że u was to działa inaczej w końcu jesteś kosmitą. Zapytaibyśmy Mojo gdybyś go nie zabił.  
Star szturchnął go.  
-To nie jest śmieszne!  
-Nie?-zaśmiał się.-Pamiętasz jak spytałem cię czy w ogóle masz? Nie miałem pojęcia w co się pakuję.  
-Wolisz mnie po tym jak stałem się nim?-jego ton się zmienił, a Julio usiadł, żeby na niego spojrzeć.  
-Nie zadawaj głupich pytań.  
-Czyli tak.   
-Cholera Star. Co mam ci na to odpowiedzieć? Tak najpierw mnie wkurzałeś, ale to nie znaczy, że nienawidze Shatterstara, a to co nas łączy to zasługa Benjamina Russela. Zacząłeś mi się podobać długo przed nim.   
-Myślisz, że którym z nich jestem.  
-Sobą.  
-Myślę, że jednak Benjaminem Russelem.   
-Przestań. Cicho już.-położył się i odwrócił. Złapał dłoń Stara i objął nią siebie.-Śpij.  
—-  
Obudził go budzik. Był taki zniesiony i lepiący, ale nie miał siły na wstanie i uporządkowanie się. Otworzył oczy. Star robił antygrawitacyjne pompki. Znowu.   
- _Siete de la mañana? Dios.._.-Powiedział w poduszkę.-Hej.-miał chrypkę.  
-Hej-odpowiedział Star pomiędzy niemożliwymi numerami pompek.  
Julio przez myśl przeszły nieprzyzwoite scenariusze związane z możliwościami fizycznymi Stara. Cieszył się, że nie mieszkał już z tymi cholernymi telepatami.  
—-  
Obserwował jak Star posługiwał się mieczami z gracją. Gdy walczył wyglądał jakby tańczył. W jego stylu było coś z choreografii. Nawet jeśli walki na arenie nie były choreografowane, telewizja robiła swoje.   
_Benjamin Russel, jego stara_ , pomyślał Julio.

**Author's Note:**

> W komiksie było „Benjamin Russel my butt” więc zdecydowałam się na „Benjamin Russel jego stara”


End file.
